ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
}} Magic is a mystical force used to bend reality to the whim of its user. The power is generally associated with the color purple. It has a darker counterpart, mainly used by Clouse. Magic was first mentioned in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," when Lord Garmadon said that Dark Magic made him stronger, thus, giving him his four arms to possess all the Golden Weapons at once. Spells are what ties up with magic; many of them being written in Clouse's Spell Book. However, the book was burnt by Lloyd as a tribute, and in remembrance, of his father. Users' Abilities *'Mystokinesis' - The user can create spells and possess objects. In "Spellbound," it was shown to be both offensive and defensive, being that Clouse was able to protect himself from Garmadon. Also, users can use magic spells to attack or defend (like in "The Corridor of Elders," when Lloyd uses a spell to bring back the spirits of Anacondrai Generals). **'Transmogrification' - This allows the user to alter the appearance of objects, shown when Clouse transforms some of the training objects in his fight with Garmadon, and when the Anacondrai Cultists were transformed into Anacondrai, or when Nadakhan manipulated the element of Form to transform into the Ninja and frame them by using their powers with his Magic. **'Magic Blast' - The user can release magical energy over a specific target causing great damage or delivering great shock waves of force. **'Magical Beam Emission' - Some users of magic can create a potent beam composed of concentrated magical energy. **'Wish Granting' - The user, usually a Djinn, is able to grant wishes to another or himself. **'Teleportation' - This allows the user to teleport whenever and wherever they desire. **'Magical Creation' - The user can create something with Magic regardless of the environment and their materials. **'Magical Element Manipulation' - Allows the user to manipulate other elements and use them in battle. **'Magical Animation' - Allows the user to animate statues, sculptures, and drawings to life and control them. **'Realm Travel' - As displayed by the Realm Crystal, it has the power to travel through any realms (except the Departed Realm). Some magical rituals allow the user to travel freely through all of the realms. **'Container Imprisonment' - As demonstrated by Nadakhan with the Teapot of Tyrahn and the Djinn Blade, the user is able to imprison the Souls of others in objects. **'Summoning' - As shown with the Allied Armor of Azure, the user has the ability to summon ghosts as their ally. **'Magic Incantation' - A user can cast and summon magical spells and enchantments. **'Magical Power Absorbtion' - A user can absorb power from another person or object and give it to the user. Aspheera uses this on Kai to get his firepower. **'Levitation' - The user is able to lift someone or something in the air and make them float unassisted, as shown in "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" and "The Explorers Club." Magic Users Normal *Djinn **Khanjikhan's Father **Khanjikhan **Nadakhan's Mother **Nadakhan *Aspheera Dark *Clouse *Bansha *Oni (using Destruction) **Mistaké **The Omega **First Spinjitzu Master *Yang (with the Yin Blade; formerly) Briefly via the Book of Spells *Wu (used in banishing Garmadon before giving it to Lloyd) *Garmadon (used in banishing the Anacondrai Generals) **Lloyd Garmadon (used in banishing his father to free the Anacondrai Generals' spirits) *Chope/Kapau (used to transform the Anacondrai Cultists into Anacondrai) Objects *Book of Spells *Realm Crystal *Teapot of Tyrahn/Djinn Blade *Allied Armor of Azure *Yin Blade Gallery ClouseArt.PNG YoungClouseSpell.png LifeSpell.png|Clouse casting a spell that brings objects to life Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic ClouseMech.png|The Rock "mech" created by Clouse's Dark magic StaffSpell.png|Clouse and Chen performing a spell using magic. Spell.png|A magic spell from Book of Spells MoS40MagicHands.png 47575876-896D-4C5B-B524-6D73288DEB08.jpeg DarkMagic40.png Giphy (8).gif 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215135.229.png Category:2016 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Lord Garmadon's Dimension Category:Magic Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Skybound Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:2013 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019